<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Man Standing on Top of Everything, Shivering by helenayang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492536">The Man Standing on Top of Everything, Shivering</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenayang/pseuds/helenayang'>helenayang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenayang/pseuds/helenayang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「是我的問題，」當時他坐在尼爾對面，剛結束一段時間逆轉的話題。他雙手合攏，看著尼爾慢條斯理喝下那杯咖啡。「還是你每一句話都像在調情？」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Man Standing on Top of Everything, Shivering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>他慢慢地睜開眼睛，花了一秒鐘意識到他不在自己的房間裡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>換作是其他人，這會是個平凡無奇的故事，通常以喝下太多酒為開場，然後以在某個陌生人的床上醒來作結尾，以他這個年紀的情報員而言，其實是相當常見的。但他不喝酒，特別是在拯救世界的途中，房裡的迎賓香檳他一口也沒碰，他在奧斯陸的騷動後就沒再離開過飯店，靠放在門口的客房服務填飽肚子，喝光迷你吧台的氣泡飲料，等待二十四小時後飛往孟買的班機。他幾乎沒再遇見任何人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>幾乎</em>。他側過頭去，看著躺在一旁的尼爾的背影，他正枕著手臂沈睡，身體下面壓著大部分的棉被，他的背肌上有不少痣，和曬痕，靠近腰椎的地方有道明顯的術後疤痕，他伸出手，指尖掃過他身上年代久遠的痕跡，傷口想像每一個可能的原因，戰爭的場景，差點致命的任務，他好奇怎樣的中間人會需要經歷如此多的危險。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他在聽見一聲悶哼時收回手。尼爾翻過身來，舒服地伸了個懶腰，轉頭和他對上眼，露出一個睡眼惺忪的微笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「早安。」尼爾囈語道。「你是幾點的飛機？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「七點。」他皺起眉。「班機是你訂的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>尼爾聞言湊了過來，把一條腿搭在他的身上，側頭注視著他。「這樣啊。」尼爾說，好像他真的不記得了一樣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但他記得，也記得他們怎麼爬上同一張床的。他和男人之間的經驗不多，但也足以判斷調情是怎麼一回事，他們擺出的坐姿，毫無必要的調笑，赤裸裸看著你的眼神；而尼爾字裡行間的渴望明顯到讓人難以忽視，從孟買到奧斯陸，從工作安排到普通閒聊，他以一種游刃有餘的方式試探他的底線，期待他的反應，他們兩人若發生了什麼，他其實也不該感到太意外。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>「是我的問題，」當時他坐在尼爾對面，剛結束一段時間逆轉的話題。他雙手合攏，看著尼爾慢條斯理喝下那杯咖啡。「還是你每一句話都像在調情？」</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>尼爾抬眼看他，表情愉快地不像幾小時前差點窒息而死。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>「如果直到踏出那扇門前你都沒發現，」他說。「那我真的就得檢討一下了。」</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>這不是他第一次跟任務合作對象有肉體關係，卻是他猶豫最久的一次。這和他以前任何的邂逅都有所不同，尼爾似乎總是知道自己想要什麼，看穿他的一舉一動，然後用最甜蜜的方式逼瘋他，好像尼爾的情報網裡也搜集了自己性愛的偏好。他能將這解釋經驗的問題，畢竟從各種角度來看，尼爾都是個富有吸引力的男人，但他明白有些地方不太對勁，尼爾凝視他的眼神，捧起他臉頰的方式，親吻自己時帶著前所未有的虔誠與愛意。那些早就超越了調情，也都不是一場單純的性愛會有的東西。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>「沒什麼好擔心的。」當時尼爾騎在他身上，貼在他臉頰旁邊說。「只是性，就只是這樣而已。」</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>但尼爾的語氣和表情根本不是這麼一回事。他只能抓著尼爾的腰往上頂，貼著他的嘴唇，把嗚咽與呻吟全都吞進肚子裡。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他真心對尼爾一無所知，更不知道他在哪個時間點對自己放了這麼深的感情。以前的他腦裡會警鈴大作，提醒自己拉開距離，別迷失在一段註定不會永久的關係裡頭，但這是——這是尼爾，縱然有些招架不住，他卻又下意識地願意接受尼爾給他的一切，著迷於尼爾身上的所有事物——他明亮的雙眼，眼角的細紋，稀疏的鬍渣和胸口的毛髮，高潮時捲起的腳趾和脫口而出的聲音。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他喜歡他，他花了不到十天就決定自己喜歡他，他其實也不排斥隨著性愛而來的其他東西。但他不知道尼爾還想要什麼，他擔心尼爾想要的他最後什麼也給不了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我去孟買的時候，」他把手搭到尼爾的膝蓋上，拇指輕輕地摩挲。「你會待在哪裡？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>尼爾聳聳肩。「倫敦，我猜。」他的臉舒服地蹭著枕頭。「在MI6有些門路，能去找些人手。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他放任自己盯著尼爾看好一陣子。而尼爾就只是躺在那裡，等待他說些什麼，或等待他離開，後者的可能性比較大，他的視線一直飄往牆上時鐘的位置。<em>只是性而已</em>，他又回想起尼爾那張挫敗的臉，以為他看不見，高潮時空洞的眼神一點也沒藏住。他起身壓到尼爾身上，用膝蓋分開他的雙腿，在尼爾訝異的注視中俯身去吻他。尼爾沒多久就反應過來，慵懶地回吻，嘴角掛著微笑，嘴裡帶點酒後與清晨會有的酸味，他慢條斯理地親過尼爾的鎖骨，肩膀，舌頭舔過尼爾的乳頭與肚臍，尼爾舒服地低吟，雙手攀上他的背部。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他親吻地越久，尼爾撫摸他身體的動作就越發急促，手指描繪他耳際的輪廓，他濕潤的嘴角，在他吸吮他陰莖頂端時抓緊他的後腦勺。他總是會適時的抬起頭，觀察尼爾在他觸碰下的所有反應，和每一次尼爾撐起身體盯著他看的樣子。<em>太多了</em>，他爬回尼爾身上去含住他的嘴唇，兩根手指插進尼爾身體裡時想著，<em>這很危險，迷上一個太多秘密的男人，一個看著你像看著一場夢的人</em>。他插進體內的手指彎折角度，尼爾反射性地從床上彈起，發出一聲崩潰的啜泣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「<strong>沒什麼好擔心的。</strong>」尼爾又這樣說了，當他的陰莖抵住他的穴口時。尼爾撐起身體，捧著他的臉頰，懷念似地撫摸他的鬍子。「這只是——」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你看起來比較像是要說服你自己。」他打斷他，陰莖緩慢壓進尼爾的身體裡。尼爾把頭重重甩回枕頭上，嘴裡低喃著一連串髒話，眼神飄移到房間的其他地方。他抓住尼爾的下巴，逼回他的注意力，下身仍在繼續往前推擠。「尼爾，」他壓低聲音。「看著我。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>尼爾這麼做了，眼眶泛紅而濕潤，隨著身體被撐開的每一秒鐘而顫抖。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「等整件事告一段落，我會把我想知道的事情從你身上全部挖出來。」他說著將陰莖一次插到最底，直到大腿抵上他的臀瓣。「跟任務無關的事，只有你的事。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>尼爾張嘴淺淺地喘氣，來回看著他的眼睛，像是想知道他有多認真，或想在他們的世界裡整件事告一段落到底有沒有任何可能性。但至少他的臉上不再有那種絕望的陰影了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「那你打算怎麼做呢？」他眨眨眼。「你會發現沒什麼人知道我的事。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我會用問的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「然後我就會這樣告訴你？」尼爾看起來似乎被逗樂了。「我是什麼，你的心理諮商病人？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你比那個難搞太多了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你搞過你的心理諮商病人？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我什麼時候變成醫生了？然後你的話真的太多了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他說完握住尼爾的後頸，把他帶進一個濕潤綿長的深吻，將尼爾的腿架在肩膀上，陰莖在他的體內開始淺淺地抽插。尼爾閉上眼睛，雙手撐在他的胸前，耳朵和臉頰又燙又紅，緊緊咬著下嘴唇。他用比昨晚還溫柔的方式操著他，親吻他汗濕的頭髮和額頭，將他的雙手牢牢釘在床上，陰莖往他體內更深處碾去。尼爾在他頂到某個角度時瞪大眼睛，他的呼吸開始急促起來，後穴把他夾得更緊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他退出尼爾的體內，輕而易舉與地把他翻過身，雙手握著他的腰抬起臀部，為他們抹上更多潤滑液，維持著跪姿，把陰莖重新送入尼爾的身體，開始一次次更加用力的撞擊。「你昨晚就是這樣射的。」他在尼爾的腰留下淺淺的指印。「記得嗎？只要我這樣——」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他跪直上半身，把陰莖插入的角度往下壓，看著尼爾仰起頭幾乎是尖叫著呻吟，兩腿抽搐。他彎下腰，抱住尼爾整個後背，和他十指交扣，嘴唇貼在他的肩膀上，在他體內抽插的速度越來越快。「看？」他喘聲說。「我這就多知道你的一件事了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>尼爾發出一聲沙啞的乾笑，頭往後靠上他的肩膀。「一個弱點？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他的右手伸到尼爾的胸前，壓在他心臟的位置。「一塊拼圖。」他這麼回答。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>幾次抽插後他在尼爾的體內釋放出來，大腿發顫，酥麻的快感蔓延他的全身。他維持這個蜷曲的姿勢擁著尼爾一段時間，直到射光他所有精液，尼爾掙脫他其中一隻手，手掌往後靠上他的頸子，示意他去親吻他的後背。「尼爾。」他貼在他耳邊叫他的名字，淺淺做最後幾次抽插後退了出來，他們全身都汗淋淋的，潤滑液和精液搞得他們下身粘膩得要命。尼爾喘著氣，注視他們還交纏的那隻手，將他的手牽到嘴邊親吻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你喜歡我的手。」他說。尼爾慢慢翻身正對他，全身帶著淡淡的潮紅，頭髮凌亂不堪，正在撫摸著自己勃起的陰莖。他覺得自己的心臟正被硬生生切割開來，被尼爾的那隻手，那抹微笑，盯著他看太炙熱的眼神。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我喜歡你身上的很多東西。」尼爾說，腳後跟勾上他的臀部，身體在他眼前一覽無遺。「這是另一塊拼圖嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「或許是，」他吞了口口水。「也或許不是，這可能只是個你想射在我嘴裡的把戲。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>尼爾開心地大笑，重新倒回枕頭上。「好主意。」他看著他的眼神無比溫柔。「試試看啊，看你能在我身上搜集到多少東西。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他跟著勾起嘴角，手指輕撫著尼爾的腳踝，一路滑向大腿內側。<em>隨著性愛而來的其他東西</em>，他回憶著，他還沒辦法說明那是什麼，也沒搞清楚尼爾內心真正的渴望。他不知道這項拯救世界的任務會持續多久，或者結束後尼爾會到哪裡去，但要說十幾年來出生入死的經驗帶給他什麼，其中一件事就是把握當下，在明天的太陽還沒升起以前。著迷於尼爾是件危險的事，但此刻他甘願放任腦裡的警報作響，在再次分離以前的每一秒鐘擁抱他，親吻他微笑的臉頰，他很早就決定要喜歡他了，他看著尼爾想，他決定自己也可以去相信他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我會讓你感到驚訝的。」他聽見自己這樣回答，隨即低下頭去，滿足尼爾所有無聲的要求。</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>